Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows
by smilesXhugs
Summary: 2 years after the events of kingdom hearts 2. A girl's world gets destroyed and she goes with Sora on another adventure to restore light to the worlds. This time once and for all. T for swears and violence. Sora x OC
1. Dream

Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows

**Yay! I'm finally doing a KH fanfic! It is my first long story, trust me its long! Ive written it out on paper already, so all I have to do is type it out. AND I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP ME ALIVE! Plz I love reviews they are like candy to me. ^_^ heehee so I hope you enjoy (THERE ARE NEW WORLDS PPL)**

** me: disclaimer!! Ello?**

**Sora: yeah?**

**Me: say it! Say it!**

**Sora: -sigh- smilesxhugs doesn't own kingdom hearts, only her OC's ^_^**

**Me: that was good (^-^) ok soooooooo on with the fanfic**

Chapter 1

I can only remember bits and pieces of this bit of what happened to me, so I will try my best for you to remember everything that happened as much as I can. (^-^) I know that my memory isn't that great, but I will most definitely try my best. Ok then (deep breathe).

This first part still remains very vivid in my memory, as if it were etched in stone. I was sitting on a small patch of grass on top of a sandy hill. My legs were stretched out in front of me and I was overlooking the beautiful landscape of a long beach filled with white sand and the vast ocean past it. The sun was setting on the horizon, and the sky was painted with a wonderful mixture of bright oranges and pinks, with a few soft purple clouds floating here and there. And it all reflected on the surface of the water. Big and tall palm trees protruded from the sand in clumps on either side of the beach. I smiled to myself as I hugged my knees to my chest.

I was never going to blink while this lasted. I wanted to take in every last detail of this wonderful island, and remember it forever. I don't know where a place like this came from, and I couldn't care less, as I instantly fallen in love with it. I could hear the seagulls singing (if you'd call it that), and the splash of the waves against the shore and the rocky cliffs off in the distance. I could even smell the freshness and the salt of the sea as the wind carried it to me and ran it through my golden brown hair.

My green eyes twinkled with inner joy and that joy had filled me up to the point of bursting! I got up and ran down to the sandy beach. I ran full force with my arms spread out wide above my head as I laughed and twirled around in the sand. The grains tickled my toes and the water lapped at my feet. I was so beyond happy. I just kept running and spinning, without getting dizzy.

That is, until that happiness suddenly stopped.

That's when I began to feel scared, really scared. I don't know when it happened, but it had suddenly become dark. Only the big, bright moon and a handful of stars hung in the sky as the only sources of light.

And then, a huge darkness wafted over the sky and engulfed my surroundings. The little island was completely gone, as if it had never existed, and I was alone. It seemed that I was the only thing that existed now, but even that I wasn't so sure about, because I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face.

Everything seemed so light and unreal. I couldn't move, and I didn't even try to move. I felt so light headed and weak that it took all of my strength to just make myself blink. I didn't feel the need to blink, but I did it anyways just to prove to myself that I was still there. That I still existed.

The, ahead of me, a tall line of white light appeared out of nowhere. And the light seemed to get wider and wider, like a big door was being opened. The white light pooled out of the opening. It didn't hurt my eyes at all, despite how bright it was. _Where was that light coming from? Where does that door lead to? Who is that!?_ I could just barely make out a black silhouette of somebody standing in the entrance.

"Hello?" I whispered. I wanted to run through that door and into the light, to whoever that was and escape the darkness!

"The worlds are being connected." He whispered back to me.

I wanted to go! So badly, but my legs were stuck together like glue. I whimpered helplessly and reached my hand out to the boy in the door way.

"Help me! Take me there! Please!" I screamed.

It's going to happen again. Your world will disappear." He said sadly.

"No!" I shrieked. What did he mean?

And then the door began to close, and leave my in the dark. I cried out one last time. I didn't know who that was, but I do remember that the boy had spiky brown hair, and he was holding a big, golden key.


	2. It Becomes A Reality

Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows

**Okee! The first chapter was kinda short. And thanks to…….****NinjaSheik!!! for being my first and so far only reviewer. I hope to get more soon *puppy dog face* anyways, Sora will show up a bit later in the story but not right away. As I said it is supposedly gunna be a long story, but other characters show up first!!! Ooooh who is it who is it?? Lol**

**Me: Roooooxaaasss**

**Roxas: *yawn* Sup?**

**Me: awe. Roxy Chan? Are you tired? ^-^**

**Roxas: ………….yes -_- **

**Me: it's 7 30 pm though o_o? oh well ^^ do the disclaimer thingy please 3**

**Roxas: unh….ok. S` milesXhugs doesn't own kingdom hearts. That's why it's on a fanfic, obviously. I'm going back to bed **

**Me: awe!! He's so cute ; D Enjoy the story!!!**

Chapter 2:

"It's a beautiful MOOORNNIING!!!" somebody sang loudly into my ear. "Wakey! Wakey! Get up, Janine!"

"Unnnh." I groaned, turning over onto my tummy and pulling the comforter over my head "Gern erwee fermer!"

"Excuuuse me?" that somebody sang. I pulled the blanket away from my head and glared up at my sister.

"Get AWAY from me! Alyssa, I swear to God!"

"Geez. _Some_body woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. And you shouldn't swear to God you naughty gal (; D)" she giggled. Then she noticed that my eyes were red and my face was wet with tears from crying. I looked away from her when I knew she noticed, and stared at the floor.

"Again?" she asked. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Was it the same one?"

"…" I just nodded. Then I whispered, "It always is." Alyssa and I were the only children of our mother and father, Shelby and Max. Alyssa was the one that I shared _everything _with. She knew about that dream that I had just had, which had become a reoccurring nightmare for the past month or so.

My little sister looked at me with loving concern as she sat on the edge of my little bed and swept a curly lock of dark brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She sighed. "Welp!" she said, slapping her hands onto her lap and standing up, putting a smile back on her face. "No point in dilly dallying. We _are _leaving soon, you know?"

My eyes widened. "Shit. What time is it, 9:30?" I pulled myself up with the support of my elbows and grabbed my old diamond crested watch, which belonged to my great grandma, from the desk next to my bed. It was…

"10:15!? Oh, crap!! Shit! Damn it!" I hopped out of bed.

My mom and dad, they both were business partners who were part of this big corporation. I never had shown any interest in their career and don't talk about it ever with them or without them. Frankly, it bored me to tears. Today we were supposed to travel from our little farm town and up to Las Vegas to attend a formal business party of theirs. It wasn't a big deal at all for me; I wished that I could have just stayed in bed. Still, there was no way that I was going into Vegas with my crazy bedhead.

"Alyssa! This is all your fault!" I yelled, as I scrambled about my room, brushing my hair and putting on my clothes.

"Hurry up. You've got ten minutes left." She beamed as she skipped out of the room giggling.

It was a good thing that I showered last night! I slipped on my black DC t-shirt and a white hoodie over it with dark blue skinny jeans and red ballet flats. I tied my watch around my wrist as I scrambled down the stairs.

"Morning, hon." My dad greeted me with a smile. I stuck my thumb out in greeting as I popped a flax bagel into my mouth. I ran down the hallway into the bathroom, than back out again and all around the house.

"Mom! Where's my mascara?" I called out to her, wherever she was.

"It's in the make-up bag in the car!"She called from inside the kitchen "You'll have to do that in the car, sweetie."

"Why?" I quietly complained to myself, as I reentered the kitchen. I sat down at the table with my already half eaten bagel, giving Alyssa an annoying glare as she ate her Lucky Charms.

"Oh no." mom sighed. I looked questioningly at her. "Tsk, tsk. Now that just won't do."

"What, Shel?" dad asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Janine, go put on that lovely dress I bought you the other day. You need to look a little more presentable for a semiformal dinner than…that." She gave me her up-and-down look and shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm _not _wearing that." I retorted blankly. You wouldn't catch me dead in that frilly piece if pink fabric.

"Well…" mom walked up to me and stood over me. "AT least put on some sort of skirt, and put your hair up too, and a headband wouldn't hurt either," she said as she brushed my side swept bangs out of my eyes wit her fingers.

"Fine." I grumbled. Then I trudged up the stairs and put on my denim jean skirt. It was the only skirt I owned, but I'm no tomboy. I just hate how skirts feel. I tied my hair back with a ribbon. Then I went back to the kitchen, where everyone was now waiting for me.

I absolutely hate long car rides. It was so boring, and sitting in one spot for too long makes my but hurt, and I get all anxious and fidgety, and mom has terrible motion sickness. Let's just say that my dad's driving isn't exactly…safe.

"Dad! The right side is pretty much in the ditch!" I yelled, nervously gripping the edge of the seat.

"You wanna drive missy?" dad yelled back.

"Actually, yeah!"

"Well too bad. Get your learners already and you can." He laughed. Yes, I am sixteen years old and I have yet to get my learners license. Alyssa has hers, and she's a year younger than me. I still have to read that stupid book that teaches you all of the stuff. Unfortunately, I just lack the motivation to do it.

I folded my arms over my chest after I turned up the volume on my iPod Touch, listening to a jpop song. I tried to pay attention to my music as dad purposefully swerved the car side to side, and mom complained loudly about her stomach issue while she slapped her husband's arm.

After a little while longer, dad had finally pulled up and parked in front of a small building that was in the front of a small town. I don't know what the town was called, because I was half way to being asleep then.

"Alright then. You two brats fight nice while your mother and I go in and pick up a few things. It'll only be a minute." Dad said. Then he winked at us before walking over to the building.

"Bring me food!" I cried. Then I resumed to my dozed out mode.

Alyssa scrambled up and into the front seat and pulled down the mirror in front of her to check her make-up.

I sighed and looked out the window. I studied the little town. Everything was pretty calm. Not very many vehicles drove around inside the town, only the freeway was constantly busy. So many people pass this town every day, yet nobody ever gives it more than a first glance. Soon forgotten once passed.

My eyes began to flutter closed, when I was startled by the sound of one of the car doors being slammed shut. I looked up and saw Alyssa standing outside the car, idly looking around as she stretched out her limbs. I opened my door and looked up at her without getting out.

"What?" I asked her. She just blinked her blue eyes and yawned.

"Ugh. Just gonna walk around for a bit." She replied. "Let's go inside and get a drink or something. I'm freaking starving!" she whined.

"Haha! You read my mind." I got out of the car and walked next to her, into the store.

This building was like a little grocery store, only way smaller, and it didn't have clear automatic doors. Also, it seemed empty. We walked inside and the small fluorescent lights flickered a dull yellow glow. We walked past the checkout counter and nobody was there, but the lights were on and the sign said "OPEN" on the door.

Alyssa was a few feet ahead of me as we walked, since her stride is a bit longer than mine. We began to get worried and even called out a few times. All of a sudden, a terrifying gloominess filled my heart.

"Uh, I don't know, Jani. Let's go back outside. Maybe they left the store." Alyssa suggested. She looked over her shoulder at me, and saw the scared look in my eyes. "W-what?"

"We have to leave! Now!" I barked. I grabbed her hand and yanked her along until we were back outside, but getting out of that store didn't help with how I felt. It only made it worse. Now, all of the streets were completely empty. Even the freeway was empty, which it has never been not empty before. (If that makes sense)

"Janine? Ok, what the hell!? Ouch!" Alyssa cried out, whipping her hand away from me and rubbing it. "Man." She whispered as she looked around us.

I don't know why, but I started to run again. Alyssa ran up beside me, easily keeping pace with me as I pushed to run as fast as I possibly could, which wasn't all that simple in this stupid skirt!

It had quickly gotten darker outside and the street lights had turned on, lighting the way for us. Only for us.

Alyssa abruptly pulled me to a stop at a street corner. I started to get all panicky and tried to pull away from her. She didn't say anything at first. I looked at her, ready to scream in rage, and I saw her eyes were fixed on a spot on the sidewalk. I followed her line of sight and say that a patch of the sidewalk had turned inky black and looked like it was seeping dark smoke. It was getting bigger. My eyes widened in terror as two yellow eyes looked up at me, and then a little, round ink black head with jagged antennas rose up out of the cement. Its little, twitching body followed it. It shook and twitched like crazy as it stared at me. If I wasn't so scared, I think I could have probably shrieked out in girly disgust at the disgusting creature.

"What the h-" Alyssa whispered, but the little creature gave a great flick of its body and pounced high into the air, coming down on me as a lot more of these things started popping up all around us.

"No!" I shrieked. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my fist at it, sending it flying, but not hurting it. It just got up again.

"We're surrounded." I squeaked. Alyssa grabbed my arm and squeezed it. I kicked at one of them that got near my foot, and Alyssa cursed as one tugged at her dress. Then a few hung off of my arms and I couldn't shake them off. They were way heavier then they looked, and they pulled me to the ground. One raked at my hair, ripping the ribbon out and letting my hair go free in a tangled mess around my face.

I gave a blood curdling cry as the whole ground around us seeped with black, and the blackness seemed to rise up and cover us. I could no longer feel Alyssa pulling on my sleeve. My head went light and I felt weak. The last thing that flashed through my mind before I lost consciousness, was the little island from my dream.


	3. Just Beachy!

Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows

**WEEEEE!! I kind of left you on a cliff there. LOL! (I just watched paranormal activity o_o hehe and thought I'd write the next chappie to calm myself)**

**Thanks again for my awesome reviews thus far! I know that it's only two yet, BUT they still have given me the determination to keep on writing! (pumps fists into the air!!) LOL**

**I DO love reviews. They are my addiction (^////^) anonymous reviews are welcome too. I don't mind flames, they give me a laugh and then I just delete them. :P haha**

**Me: okee dokee! Come on out**

**??? : I don't wanna**

**Me: awe!! C'mon! Please**

**-Out steps Zexion-**

**Zexion: I don't wanna be here**

**Me: Just do it**

**Zexion: smilesxhugs does not own KH – walks away-**

**Me: humph. That was dull. Oooooh well!**

Chapter 3

When I had finally escaped my state of unconsciousness, I didn't open my eyes right away. I was scared to. I knew I was awake, because I could feel the intense rays of the sun warming my skin. They sun shone brightly through my shut eyelids, annoying me a lot. Even though I love the sun, and I am a little (ok more than a little) afraid of the dark, the bright and blinding sunshine is definitely not the first thing that you wanna see when you wake up.

I was SO agonizingly sore and stiff! I groaned unhappily as I shifted my hips a little, and I noticed that I was lying on coarse sand.

I tried to process this in my mind, but just couldn't of any of what was going on. Then I remembered my dream about the island. I slowly pealed my eyes open and propped up on my elbows. I looked over to the left of me and saw Alyssa. She was lying next to me in the sand, still unconscious with her chest slowly rising and falling peacefully. I sighed with relief. She had my hand held fats in hers with our fingers interlocked (sound familiar???). I carefully slipped my hand away from hers. She had been holding it tightly, and I wanted for her to sleep just a bit longer so that I could think about our situation for a while, while it was still quiet.

_Ok now. _I thought to myself. _What has happened? _And then I remembered that horrible occurrence that had just taken place not that long ago. Those black, twitchy thingies had attacked us on the street, and then we disappeared and I passed out.

I thought that it could have been only a dream, but it seemed just too real to be fake. Also, how could we have ended up on this unfamiliar beach anyways? I looked around the beach and couldn't see or feel anything familiar about it. It was a small beach, but it wasn't on an island. I looked behind me, and I saw a few snack bars and such, and further away from that there were carnival rides popping out from behind some trees. A train station was close by too, but nobody seemed to be around.

I didn't know what to think at first, so I moved to get up. As I started to put weight on one foot, I yelped from the exhausting pain in my knee and I slumped back onto the ground. I must have twisted it or something. I turned back to Alyssa and shook her slightly to wake her up. At first she didn't stir.

"Hey!" somebody hollered from down the beach. I peered down the length of the beach, and I could see a few kids about my age running towards us. Two boys and a girl. I just watched them as they approached us, and Alyssa just started to wake up, still in a daze.

"What? What just happened?" Alyssa grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey! Are you two ok?" a tall blonde haired boy in camouflage pants asked me.

"Ummm…no?" I answered, even though it sounded more like a question then an answer. The girl knelt down in front of us. She had long, dark brown hair that was flipped out at the edges with thick bangs. And she was wearing an orange tank top with white caprees

"We saw you guys just laying there, and then we could hear you scream. She informed. "Why was that? Oh! By the way, my name is Olette, and this is Pence," she pointed at a tubby looking black haired boy wearing a red jersey. "and this here is Hayner."

"My name is Janine; this is my sister, Alyssa. And I hurt my knee, that's why I screamed. I kind of smiled at Olette, embarrassed now.

"Where are we?" Alyssa groaned, still in a confused, drowsy state. She tugged at my arm but I slapped her hand to get her to stop.

"You're at the beach outside of Twilight Town." Pence pointed out.

Alyssa looked at me with a weird look on her face. "What the hell happened?"

I shrugged and then grimaced from the sharp pain in my knee.

"Wow. Um, that looks kind of bad, and I'm not just talking about your knee." Hayner huffed. "You look pretty beaten up and exhausted. Did some jerks do you guys in or something?"

"N-no. I can't really explain it. I don't even know exactly what happened."

"Can you get up?" Olette asked. Alyssa stood up and gave me her hand. I took it but hissed at the pain when I pulled on it. I sat back down with a thump and folded my arms over my chest. Just great.

"Ok then." Pence said, scratching his head in thought. "Hayner, you're gonna have to carry Janine. We'll take them back to Twilight Town and figure things out there."

I frowned. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it, Janine. We were heading back anyway." Pence smiled.

Hayner nodded and swiftly picked me up, one arm around my back and the other under my knees. He made it look so easy, while making sure to be careful not to hurt my bad knee too much. Alyssa walked next to us, still trying to process the situation.

"Give it a minute, Alyssa." I laughed. She cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled and stuck her tongue out. We walked towards the train station. I snuck a peak at Hayner and noticed he was blushing. (AWW! _)

Olette took some money out of a cute little pouch and paid for five tickets back to Twilight Town. Hayner carried me into the train car and sat down next to me. Alyssa sat on the other side of me, with Pence and Olette sitting across from us.

"So where are you two from?" Pence asked.

"We live in a small town not that far way from Las Vegas." Alyssa answered.

"Never heard of it." Hayner looked at me. "Is it close?"

"I don't know. Never heard of Twilight Town, but there is no way we're out of sate, or even the US for that matter." Everyone gave me very confused expression. Then Pence's eyes brightened at a though.

"I got it! These two are from another world separate from ours."

"I guess that makes sense." Olette added. "But how did they get here? Ever since they've fixed things a couple years back, everyone hasn't been able to cross between worlds again."

"Yeah. This is really weird." Hayner said. He looked up and stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

I leaned over to Alyssa and whispered in her ear with a smile on my face, "Alyssa, I got the feeling we're not on Earth anymore." (Dorothy impression=dork _)

Alyssa suddenly jumped out of her seat and glared at the three kids with an annoyed look on her face. "WHAT has gotten your guys' brains all twisted!? Do we look completely stupid? JUST because you guys found us unconscious on some beach, you don't expect us to believe that we came from a different dimension and all that crap!!" she sucked in air after saying that entire in one breathe.

"I figured that you guys wouldn't believe us. It doesn't make much sense does it?" Pence smiled. "Anyways," Pence turned to Olette and Hayner. "I think we should tell the king."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Geez! This is really annoying." I sighed, leaning my head back on the seat.

It didn't take us very long at all to arrive at this Twilight Town. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile at the beauty and simplicity of the little town. Alyssa turned completely around in her seat to look out her window at the big clock tower that stood in the center of town.

I got out of the train by myself this time. I slowly limped out of the train car with my hands gripping Alyssa's elbow for some support.

"I could still carry you, you know? It doesn't bother me." Hayner said, although not meeting my eyes as he absently scratched his cheek.

"Nah." I smiled. "It's all good. I'm tough."

Alyssa leaned in and giggled. "He likes you, Jani." I snickered.

Pence and Hayner had to quickly leave to go and do something. I didn't know what exactly. They didn't tell us, but I assumed that they were going to go and talk to this _king _person. Olette took us over to her house, and they boys met us back there after a few minutes.


	4. Unfortunate Discovery

Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows

**YAY CHAPTER 4!!!!!! I'm sorry that it took so long but I had had final exams and I was on vacation and that was a weeee bit more important than this (sorry!!) anyway! I just watched princess and the frog and I LOVED it! Hah maybe I should put that in the story and Sora and Janine can be frogs!?! (comment if u wants it) lol just thought I'd put that out there cause I can ^-^**

**Me: EVERYONE GUESS WHAT!! You'll totally love me because……I've got the moogles to do the disclaimer today!**

**Moogle 1: yes! Kupo! We're here to help. Kupo!**

**Me: wee!! (resists the urge to dress up the moogles in little tuxedos)**

**Moogles: smilesXhugs doesn't own kingdom hearts, kupo!**

**Me: heehee. Ok you guys read the chap now. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4

Olette's house was very big. And I mean BIG! There were at least four floors to it, but each floor was small with only about two bedrooms and a bathroom. It reminded me of Stewart Little's house (a movie if you don't know. heehee). The kitchen and living room were on the first floor. Olette's room was in the attic. She had such a large family, but none of them were home at the time.

"Most of them went to go and see the struggle tournament." Olette informed. "We were planning on going to the tournament too." She leaned up against the counter next to the sink, while I stood a few feet away from her, Alyssa was sitting at the table and Pence and Hayner were near the door because they had just walked in.

"Sorry. You can still go if you wanna. What is it? Struggle?"

"What? You've never heard of it?" Hayner asked.

"Well of course we've never heard of it. According to you we're not even from this damn world! If t hat is even true, how could we really know about anything here? Have you ever heard of hockey?" I blurted.

I was starting to get really frustrated talking to these kids. Plus, I didn't like how they were talking to us like I had some sort of mental retardation disorder or something. I may be stupid at times, but I'm not freaking stupid! This whole thing was really starting to piss me off.

"Hey!" Olette smiled. "You should come watch it with us. Hayner is entering in the tournament too." She looked at Alyssa and me hopefully.

I huffed a sigh and looked at my sister. She was hunched over a little, looking very small and unsure, and she was giving me an I'm-not-so-sure look from the chair she was sitting in.

Then I smiled. "Sounds like fun."

~*~Meanwhile~*~

One of the royal castle guards, dressed in shiny metal armor, rushed along the high halls of the great Disney Castle. When he reached his destination, he burst through the doors into a huge throne room and knelt before the throne in the middle of the otherwise empty room.

"Your majesty!" he greeted the one who sat before him. "I have brought an interesting and possibly urgent message from Hayner of Twilight Town.

The king perked up his round ears in interest. "Is there some kind of problem?" he asked. The guard straightened himself at the response.

"Maybe, you majesty. They have informed us that there are two teenage young teenagers staying with them. Two girls. Hayner said that they think that they may have opened a door between the two worlds. Twilight Town being one and the other is still unknown."

"What!?" the king blurted. He jumped up from his throne and turned to his left. He pushed a little button that was hidden under the big chair's armrest, which made a flight of stairs appear in the floor and descend to reveal a secret room. He hurried down those flights of stairs as fast as he could and entered the room. He stood, breathing a little heavier now, in front of a big, beautiful glowing orb. The sphere illuminated with an intense green, and it hovered just slightly above it's alter. The king reached out and touched it lightly with his fingers. It suddenly dimmed for a moment and then flickered rapidly a few times, as if it were talking to him. The king then turned and faced the guard, who had followed him inside.

"Go and get the captain of the royal guard! And the court magician!" the king ordered. The guard bowed and obediently retreated immediately. The king looked up at the orb again with a somber look on his face.

Then he said regretfully to himself, "I think that we may have to visit an old friend."

I know that this chapter is short!!! Sorry but that's how it worked out. I want at least two more reviews please!!! Seriously, I'm friggin hooked on more reviews here! X3 thanks hope you like it so far ^^


	5. A Real Struggle

Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows

**CHAPTER 5 YALL ;D **

**Me: hey everyone… it's just me doing the exclaimer today.**

**Axel: Hey smiles ^ ^**

**Me: OMG I friggin love you! :'D *hugs axel***

**Both: HI! smilesXhugs doesn't own kingdom hearts!!**

**Me: *cries tears of joy* Axel you're my bestest friend ever!!**

"Way to be Hayner!" Olette hollered.

"Hit 'im hard!" Pence yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Don't hold back!" Alyssa screamed.

I was sitting quietly next to them on the bleachers, with Alyssa on my right, Pence on my left and Olette next to Pence. Alyssa was starting to really get into this game, like some crazed sports fan, saying that she wished that she wished that she had entered the struggle tournament when she had the chance.

I still couldn't understand the game with its rules and whatever, but seeing Hayner kick the crap out of some guy named Seifer had me interested anyways. Hayner dodged what would have been a huge blow from Seifer and quickly spun around him so that Seifer had his back to him.

Hayner leaped and hit Seifer with his short, blue bat-like weapon in the middle of his back, causing a lot of orange balls, err… whatever they were, to fly away from him. Then he quickly swiped them all up before Seifer even knew what had just happened.

Seifer whipped his head around and glared at Hayner, breathing slightly faster than a moment ago. So was Hayner. Hayner had a big smile on his face and he scratched the back of his head.

"You gonna start playin' sometime today, right? The day's getting old." Hayner laughed.

"Grrrrah!" Seifer lunged at Hayner with all the force he could muster, but the time had already run out.

"Whoa, now! Too bad, Seif. Time's up." Hayner laughed again. Then everybody cheered. Hayner got a standing ovation for kicking the snot out of Seifer. Seifer stood up with a sour expression on his face. He stood completely frozen for a while. Then everybody became dead silent.

I tensed up a bit. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath's to see what he'd do. Um, why? Are they wondering if he's going to be a big cry baby about losing the match? That was a for sure waste of my time. Officially bored, I got up to get a drink or something.

_I wonder if they have food I know and love here. If they have some twisted and different crap that they eat I'm gonna throw up! _I thought.

Nobody watched me as I left, their eyes still glued to the arena. As I started to walk towards one of the snack bar, a huge cheer erupted from the whole crowd behind me. I turned and could see Hayner and Seifer shaking hands and laughing.

_Are they friends? They must be. _I smiled at them. Then Hayner caught sight of me and waved at me. Seifer looked over his shoulder, saw me and then winked at me. My face became hot as I blushed and abruptly turned around and walked away.

"Yes! There is A GOD!!!!" I cheered to myself as I marveled at the many familiar things there. Watermelon, pretzels, cotton candy, and chocolate bars laid out before me. I settled for a small, Styrofoam tray of some slices of kiwi sprinkled with powdered sugar and started to walk out of the plaza.

The tournament was almost over. Hayner had defeated Seifer and claimed his title at fourth place. There was still the final, but I felt no desire to stay for it. Alyssa would be fine without me. She would just walk back with Olette and the others later. Besides, I knew she was having way too much jst watching and wouldn't even notice I was gone, not turning her head from the action for a second. I knew that she'd likely give me hell for leaving later, once she found out that I'd left.

I'm not gonna lie, but I was upset that Alyssa could be having even a smidge of a good time in our current situation. Where, moments ago, it seemed like our parents, and the whole freaking population, had just up and vanished. Where in the hell could they have gone?

I thought about this as I subconsciously nibbled on a slice of kiwi. My mind was blocking out everything else except what I was thinking about. I tend to do that a lot, you know, so I am an experienced mind wanderer. I betcha I could even do an obstacle course without thinking about it.

Today, it seemed that I had let my mind wander I bit too long now. When I finished my last slice of kiwi, my mind snapped back into reality, and when I looked up I couldn't recognize this part of town.

"Must of passed Olette's house a while ago." I figured. I started to head back they way I came. Although, I wasn't so sure which way _back_ was.

"Oh! Brilliant, Janine. Just awesome. You've gone and gotten yourself lost!" I thought out loud.

I looked around for someone that I could ask for directions back to the plaza, or at least a map or something. There was no one around. It seemed a bit strange that there wasn't even one person around. Not everyone had gone to the Plaza. I knew I saw some people around when I left. There wasn't even any noise either, no evidence that people were living here, not even a light breeze. This was giving me a strange ghost town-ish vibe and I really didn't like it.

I started walking; not knowing exactly where, but the sound of my shoes scuffing over the street gave me a little comfort.

It seemed that I was getting farther into town. This gave me some relief, because the Plaza was the center of town.

I was descending down a steep path, when all of a sudden I felt really tired. I couldn't really describe what it was like. It was like…WHOOSH! I was fine one second, and then doubled over in exhaustion the next. I felt like I had just run a mile. My lungs burned and I was breathing hard.

"What the hell!? What just hit me?" I huffed.

"Hmm." I could hear a low voice from behind me. I turned around half way to see who was there. There, in front of me, was a tall man draped in a black cloak that covered him from head to foot. The hood was up so I couldn't see his face.

"That should have knocked you out completely." He said observantly. "Very interesting. I'm surprised you're still standing. Indeed, that is peculiar."

I was hunched over in my exhausted state. I had finally caught my breath in the next moment so I straightened my posture and faced the man head on.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Hmph." He chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He laughed. "Heh. You're cute. See ya around." He started to walk away.

I watched him go. I was confused and angry. Then he waved his hand without looking back at me and a bunch of those black, yellow-eyed creatures appeared in front of me. He looked over his shoulder at me once more.

"Or…maybe not." He laughed. Then a dark thing that looked like a door appeared before him and he disappeared inside of it.

That weird entrance thing disappeared and my attention turned to the black things. One of them raked their long claws across the calf of my leg. I yelled in pain as I kicked it angrily.

I turned to run away from them. I could hear them chasing me. As I was running, a couple more of these things were popping up, literally out of nowhere, right in front of me. _They're trying to corner me. _I sharply turned into an ally way, hoping I could shake them.

It wasn't long until I reached the end of my path. I turned another corner and almost ran straight into a wall. I turned around quickly to backtrack, hoping that they weren't too close behind me, but I was sadly mistaken.

I frantically looked around and behind me for a way out. I looked at the wall, which was probably about ten feet high. I took a step back and jumped up to look over the wall. It wasn't really a wall, just another platform that led to another street.

I tried to grab at the ledge, but couldn't reach it no matter how hard I tried. I really hated the fact that I am kinda short, especially at that moment.

I turned around and pressed my back against the wall, only to be suddenly jumped on by one of the little monsters. I yelled out and fell to the ground, landing on my butt. I grabbed hold of the thing's antennas and flung it at its group of friends that were still a ways away from me, blocking my way out.

I didn't know what to do now! Before I could even think about anything, the whole group of twitchy, monster things charged themselves at me. I held my arms out in front of me to shield my face, and I waited for the painful end with my eyes shut tight.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. I was holding my breath, my body felt as if it had gone completely numb, but it didn't feel gone, like I imagine it should have felt.

_Am I dead already? _I thought. _Was there some kind of white flash? Yeah, I'm dead. _I concluded at first, but I could still feel the cool stone wall against my back and the scrapes on my legs still stung.

I didn't want to open my eyes at first. It was quiet again. They must be gone already, or else something would be going on that I could hear. My only desire at the moment was to stay huddled in that place, my little dark place. It made me feel secluded and safe. I was in my own little, impenetrable bubble of solitude.

_Why were those things in Twilight Town? Did they follow us here? Could there be more of them? _I thought in my head, still unmoving.

"Are you ok?" someone asked. I thought it was Hayner or somebody, so I suddenly opened my eyes and looked up at the person.

The boy who had talked had his face a bit closer then I had expected it to be. This startled me and made me jump back, causing me to hit my head against the wall.

"Ow." I groaned.

"Hickyuck! I think you scared her, Sora." Someone else chuckled. The boy that was bent over me straightened himself and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright though? He scratched the back of his head with one hand. In the other he was holding some kind of weapon. I squinted my eyes to focus on it, since my vision had blurred slightly, then noticed it was a big key.


	6. Crazy

Kingdom Hearts: Light CREATES Shadows

**ALRIGHTY WHITEY :P lol don't you love how much of a dork I am?? ^ ^ anywhoz this is CHAPP 6!! Im so sorry that I had Sora appear at the very end of the last chapter! PLUS it took like 5 chappies for him to get his ass in gear and save Janine's ass XP sheesh he sure is lazy**

**Sora: Hey, I am NOT lazy**

**Me: *jumps on Sora n ruffles his hair* Mmkay! …Lazy bum…^ ^**

**Sora: Grrr… SMILES!!!! You don't own kingdom hearts so don't mess with me!**

**Me: Eeep o.O OK EVRYONE! Enjoy the chapter XD *skips off***

Chapter 6

My eyes widened in surprise. _He is that boy? _I thought. I knew he was the one from my dream. HE told me all of this was going to happen. Well, not really, but in a general sense, you know. (No, not really)

I stared up at him, not answering his question while subconsciously rubbing at the cuts on my legs with my fingers. Tears swelled in my eyes. I knew that he wasn't a bad guy or anything like that, unlike that man in the cloak. I don't know really why I was crying now.

"Whoa! Are you hurt?" he knelt down next to me to look at my leg injuries and the other places I had been wounded from the creatures. I winced away from him when he touched my leg.

"Ow! Yeah, I'm hurt!" I replied. He stood up and offered me his hand and I took it. He helped me stand up.

"Who are you?" I asked as a brushed off the dust that clung to my bottom.

"I'm Sora." The boy, Sora, smiled. "This here is Donald, and that's Goofy." He pointed at the two that were with him. Donald was this little white duck wearing a blue shirt and hat. Goofy was…I don't know he looked like a funny dog-type-thing. He was just barely shorter than I was.

"I'm Janine. So…Sora, Donald and Goofy, right? What the hell were those things?" I asked. Sora frowned.

"They are called heartless." He sighed. He looked around, and then the key he was holding vanished from his hand. "They come from the darkness in people's hearts. They are always looking for new hearts, but just cause more and more chaos. You almost became a heartless yourself."

I glared at this Sora person. "Ok, I've had just about enough." I walked past them and down the alley and back onto the open street. They followed me.

"Where are you going?" Donald quacked angrily, jumping out in front of me. I shot him a nasty, annoyed look before walking right around him.

"I am going to find my sister and we are going home!" I hollered.

"Wait." Sora said, grabbing hold of me by my forearm, making me stop. I looked up at him angrily. "Are you those girls from a world different from this one?" he asked.

"Well, that's what everyone's been telling us. Now leave me alone!" I pushed him away from me and ran down a different alleyway.

"Sora! More heartless might show up again!" I could hear Goofy warn, and I could hear their footsteps as they chased after me.

"You're all crazy!" I yelled, pushing myself to run faster.

I ran out onto another street. I ran down that for a ways and then ducked into another alley before they could see me.

"Where'd she go?" Donald quacked.

"I don't know. We've gotta keep looking." Sora confirmed, and then they ran past me.

I sighed thankfully and got up from against the wall I had been pressed up against to go back onto the street.

Suddenly I felt something very heavy jump on my back. I reached over my shoulder and pulled it off. It was what they called a heartless! I quickly threw it into the alley and ran out onto the street. When I looked back, I could see that there was a whole bunch of them creeping out of the darkness, from the floor and the walls. There was probably about ten of t hem now, and I wasn't waiting for more of t hem to appear.

"Shit." I said. Then, thinking it was pretty much pointless for me to run; I clenched my hands into fists and screamed at the top of my lungs. I hoped that those guys weren't too far away from me now to hear me.

Then the heartless were, slowly at first, creeping their way towards me. I looked at each one of them, who had formed a circle around me. _Maybe I could run for it and jump over them? They're small. _I thought.

I didn't have time to act on that idea. One of the heartless lunged at me and I screamed again. I lashed my hand out at it blindly. I heard it get hit, but I didn't hear it hit the ground after. I opened one eye, and then the other.

What I saw shocked me beyond belief. In my clenched right hand, I was holding a big key.

I looked at the weapon, still in a sort of shock. It looked a lot like Sora's weapon, except his was sliver with a gold handle, the one I had was silver with a sapphire blue handle.

The other heartless didn't seem to notice that I had destroyed their friend. Another one came at me just as fast, and I managed to knock it back with the weapon and make it vanish. Eventually, the last few that remained had retreated. I huffed a sigh of relief as I stared at the strange key like weapon.

"Wah!" I heard someone gasp in surprise. I looked up and noticed that it was Donald who gasped. He was pointing at me with his mouth wide open, while Goofy had his hands over his mouth leaning back, and Sora just stood there. All of them completely awe struck as they continued to stare at me.

I nervously cleared my throat and smiled weakly at them. The key vanished from my hand and I could finally breathe normally again.

Sora blinked, finally. "Whoa." was all he could say as he continued to stare at my hand that had been holding the key thingy a moment ago.

"Sora!" Donald quacked. Wow his voice was starting to annoy me.

"How is it that that girl has a keyblade too?" Goofy asked, looking up at Sora for some kind of answer.

Sora shook his head. "I…don't know." He then walked up and stood before me. He looked a bit frustrated. I didn't know what to make of his expression, whether he was mad at me or whatever, so I steadied myself. Ready to punch him if I had to.

"Where did you get a keyblade?" was all he asked. He was stock still as he waited for my reply.

I took a step back to bring my legs together once again. "Um, it's called a keyblade? I've never heard of it before. I've only ever seen it in a dream before now." I stated.

"A dream?" Sora questioned.

"What kind of a dream?" Goofy asked.

"Well…" I began. I didn't know if I should tell them about it completely. Eventually, I came to a decision. "I don't remember. I remember the key, though. What was it called again? A keyblade?"

Sora nodded. "The keyblade. It is supposed to protect the light in people's hearts. I thought there was only one now. Riku and…I don't know why they could have used it then, but they can't anymore. Now you…" he looked down at his right hand and stared at it, even though there was nothing there.

Then I heard a weird quivering sound from behind me. Sora quickly reacted and grabbed my elbow and pulled me away so that he was between me and whatever it was, there you could see one of those heartless darting around along the floor from one side of the street to the other and then vanish.

Sora turned and locked eyes with me with his hands on my shoulders. "They shouldn't be bothering us for a while. We need to find your sister." The way he looked at me, I knew he wasn't giving me time to think it over. Finally, I nodded in agreement, and we headed towards the Plaza.

A/N: I am going to be in Europe for two weeks, so I won't be able to start writing the next chapter until then, so I don't know exactly how long the wait for chapter 7 will be! Sorry, ttyl (^-^)


	7. Goodbye Twilight Town

Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows

**HEYY! You have NO idea how busy ive been lately! I am so sorry for making you wait, but let me explain! There was my two week trip to Europe, so missed some school and had to catch up on a lot of stuff, plus final exams. Also, when I came home I found that the next chapter had been lost! Someone threw it out! So the beginning of this chappy is based on what I can remember from the paper written version. Again, so sorry for the wait XD**

**Roxas: HOW can you lose the chapter?!? Your viewers depend on you! We want to know what happens to Janine and Alyssa!**

**Me: you are not even in this story so don't be mean to me Roxy! YOU try to have four retarded younger siblings and keep track of all your stuff!**

**Roxas: …….. u.u**

**Me: Yeah, That's what I thought ^ ^ now since you're here you can do the disclaimer.**

**Roxas: and what if I don't want to?**

**Me: you hurt my feelings when you yelled at me! And now you can't do me this one little favor? WAH! *sniffle* D':**

**Roxas: sigh- smilesXhugs doesn't own kingdom hearts. I'm sorry smiles **

**Me: hmm…it's ok **** *hugs Roxas* enjoy the chapter everyone ^ ^**

Chapter 7

I stretched out onto the tips of my toes to try and see over the sea of people that were scrambling about the Plaza. I tried to spot that curly head of hair, but just couldn't no matter how much I tried. I considered looking down at the people's feet, Alyssa's flip flops would not be hard to pick out among these people's plain looking footwear, but how retarded would I look if I did that?

Come to think of it….Sora has some outrageous shoes… XD (he does!)

"Do you see her yet?" Sora asked. Clearly you can tell he is in a hurry.

"If I did I'd say so." I whined. "Ugh. No, I don't."

I looked back at everyone and saw that Donald was impatiently jumping up and down to look over the crowd of heads in front of him.

"Uh, Donald? You don't even know what Alyssa looks like. How are you gonna know of y' see her?" Goofy pointed out.

"Gow." Donald whined, stomping his foot and crossing his wings impatiently.

I had no idea what I was going to do. Maybe Alyssa left already with Olette back to her house, and the tournament was over? I looked over at the bleachers. Alyssa, Pence and Olette weren't at our seats anymore, but other people were still seated and returning to their seats. The tournament wasn't over yet; there was probably just a break until the final struggle match. Alyssa would still be here.

I was just about to run into the crowd to look for her again, when someone called out.

"Sora!?"

I turned and saw Olette walking towards us. Well, to Sora anyway. She didn't even see me yet.

"Hey. It's Olette." Sora said.

Olette finally spotted me with a surprised look on her face. "Hey, Janine! Where did you go? You've been gone for a while. I didn't know you knew Sora, but Alyssa is over there at that jewelry shop if you want to know." She points, and then she turned to talk to Sora. I wasted no time and walked over to the shop.

I found Alyssa standing at the counter, talking to the cashier person while modeling a pair of white frame sunglasses. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hey, Jan! What do you think of these?" Alyssa asked with a smile, and pouted her lips and posed a little. She laughed.

I smirk, "Fabulous. Now let's go." I swiped the sunglasses off her face and slammed them back on the counter, and I grab her by the wrist and yank her away.

"Hey I was gonna buy those!" Alyssa complained, and she pulled me a halt. I groaned. This girl is as strong as an ox and stubborn like a firkin' mule!

"WE…got to go. Now!" I say, pointlessly tugging her arm some more. I looked back at the group. Sora was anxiously waving us over to him.

"Ahhh. Who is that?" Alyssa smiled.

"Oh my God come on!" I yell. This time she followed me. _Of course. Now she listens to me._

We got back and I wasted little time with introductions. "Sora, Donald, Goofy. This is Alyssa. Alyssa. Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Sora said that they needed to get back to the world that they were sent here from. That there was a door temporarily set up as a link between these two worlds, and we needed to leave right now.

Alyssa was reluctant on going with them at first, the whole other worlds and dimension crap kind of freaked her out. Well, hey, it freaked me out to! I had trouble getting her to listen to me. I really wanted to leave, so when I told her that heartless were showing up in this world to, she very willing trusted Sora again.

We rushed down a street and turned a corner a couple times. I was starting to get tired when we turned our final corner and me and Alyssa almost ran into a big door that was in the middle of the street.

The door was literally in the middle of the street, and it obviously didn't belong there. It was a tall and fancy, light blue colored door, that didn't seem to lead anywhere.

"Whoa. When you said door you weren't kidding." I said, looking at it curiously.

Sora wrenched the door open with some difficulty, and a pool of white light shone out of it.

I sucked in a breath and stared at it, unmoving. I don't know why I felt scared. It maybe could have been because the whole other worlds thing kind of hasn't sunken in yet, and we were just expected to walk through a dimensional portal type thing just like that. Alyssa was scared to.

Sora walked in front of the door and looked at the both of us. "Are you coming?" Donald and Goofy had already marched in quickly. I squeezed my sister's hand and shook my head; words had escaped me then, which usually never happens.

"Hey. It's ok." Sora smiled, and held out his hand to me. I looked at it, and then his face. I cocked an eyebrow at him and slowly took his hand. _Who is this guy? _And we passed through the door together, leaving Twilight Town behind us.

The white light hurt my eyes, so I had them shut tight. I felt the light dim, and before I opened my eyes, Sora announced.

"Welcome to Disney Castle."


	8. Hello Disney Castlelame title

Kingdom Hearts: Light Creates Shadows

**HEYY!! =3 Hopefully I can keep up the system ive got going and keep you guys from waiting all of the time XD **

**I know this is weird but im curious as to who ur fave OC is: JANINE OR ALYSSA? Vote now on my poll!**

**.com/polls/share/16505083/most-popular-oc-character-for-those-who-have-read-my-fanfic**

**Me: ive gotta find somebody to do the disclaimer… X'O**

**-doorbell rings- **

**Me: *opens door***

**Axel: Hey smiles ^ ^**

**Me: Axel!! *glomps him* you are always there to save the day aren't you!? :D**

**Axel: hehe you kno me ive got your back. You promised you'd make me ramen anyway **

**Me: ahaha right**

**Axel: tehe. Ok! smilesXhugs does not own kingdom hearts. Just her fanfic, which is a close second ^. ^**

**Me: awesome! U gets your ramen. Now read the chapter people and I hope u like it!**

Chapter 8

"Hooooolyyy spit fiiiire…" I gape. "This place is huge!" I was totally awestruck when I looked out at the huge walls of a big white castle that surrounded us. We were in a beautiful court yard with many hedges and trees and…I think they are hedge sculptures or something? Anyways, it was all so great!

"Come on!" Donald quacked. We followed them.

I didn't even notice at first that I was still holding hands with Alyssa and Sora. When I did, I didn't let go, because I was afraid that we would get lost in a big place like this. After a while, Goofy looked back at us and chuckled at me, because of the look on my face and the fact that I was holding their hands for dear life. I looked at him, blushed and let go of Alyssa and Sora. We continued walking, but not after Alyssa reached for my hand again.

We were walking down this massively huge corridor when Alyssa tugged at my arm to get my attention. I turned and saw how upset she looked.

"Are you sure we can trust these guys?" she whispered in my ear.

I stopped and let the three walk ahead of us for a bit before I faced her.

"I'm not sure exactly who these guys are, or what's going on, but I feel that I can trust Sora. I don't know why, but these are the good guys. Alyssa, he's the one from my dream." I explained.

Alyssa's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" and then she looked up at Sora. She smiled. "He's cute."

"Hardly the time for that! Quite eye raping the poor kid!" I smirk. She giggles.

"Hey!" Sora calls. "Come on." We nod and follow him, not holding hands anymore, but still I sated close to Alyssa.

We stopped at a big door that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Two guards were posted on either side of the door. They saluted respectfully at Donald and Goofy. Sora opened the big door and went inside. Donald followed and then Goofy. I let Alyssa in before I did and then passed through myself.

I recognized this room as a big library. Well jeez, anyone could tell that it was a library. Shelves of books covered the entire walls from top to bottom, which were really tall. A few ladders here and there stretched up to let you onto a second floor, and then more ladders leading up to other floors.

To my right I saw a broomstick. It was busily bustling about as it swept a section of the floor. No hands were controlling it. It had its own pair of hands! I rubbed my eyes and looked away from it. _Weird…_

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" came a booming bark. I looked ahead of us and saw a big yellow dog loping toward us. It was running at full speed toward us. It was still going as fast as it could when it reached us, and couldn't stop. I couldn't react quickly enough, so it barreled into my legs and knocked me to the ground, taking the breathe right out of me!

"Oh!" I wheezed, as the dog lay on top of me. He looked down at me happily and licked my face.

"Pluto." Someone called. The dog looked back with perked up ears and jumped off of me. Goofy and Sora helped me up.

The dog, Pluto, scampered off towards someone and sat at her heels. The first thing that came to my mind was _She's a mouse._

The girl mouse was small like Donald and had big, round black ears. She was wearing a full length blue gown and a crown sat between her ears. I already figured that she was royalty.

To confirm my though, Sora, Donald, and Goofy knelt down before her.

"Queen Minnie" they greeted her in unison with their heads bowed down. Queen Minnie smiled at them and then looked at me and Alyssa.

"Um…hi?" I said. Then I felt panicky and embarrassed when I realized that I should have bowed to. Queen Minnie just laughed sweetly.

"It's quite alright." She said. Then Sora and the others stood up again. "I am so very pleased to see you again Sora." She smiled at Sora. "It's just too bad that it wasn't under better circumstances." Sora nodded in agreement.

Then Queen Minnie looked our way, and I felt that she wasn't all that much glad to see us.

"I…" I started to say, but then I shut my mouth. I didn't know what to say, especially to a mouse. Queen Minnie smiled again.

"Would you all please escort me to the audience chamber?" she asked, and then she walked passed us with Donald and Goofy towards the door.

Alyssa and I followed her, in the back of the group again. I had finally the courage to walk by myself again, but I felt so freaking jittery that I jumped back when Sora spoke.

"You okay?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Holy shiznat!" I yelped. "You scared the crap out of me. The group stopped and everybody was looking at me now, in silence. My cheeks turned so red they burned. (Embarrassing!)

"Sorry." Sora apologized, smiling.

"No, no! It's ok! I'm sorry." I waved my hands frantically in front of my face as I blushed. Queen Minnie just continued walking without a word.

I must have looked like even more of a dork when we entered the audience chamber. I gaped in awe at it. I knew I looked like a complete moron because when I looked at Alyssa, she also had her jaw hanging down like a foot from her face, and her eyes were bugged out. We looked like freaking fish out of water! XD

"You know, you faces are gonna freeze like that." Sora laughed. Donald and Goofy were doubled over in laughter, slapping their knees and whatever. I clamped my mouth shut and cocked an eyebrow at them. Pluto nuzzled my hip and barked happily at me.

"Looks like you've made a new friend, Janine." Sora snickered.

"Yeah! How about that, huh?" I giggled, patting the big pooches head. "Cool, huh?" I turned to Alyssa. She had a small frown on her face.

She looked around at the floor. I knew she could hear me, she always does. Definitely not the kind of person who zones out at random times like I do. She was just ignoring me, and she looked really upset.

"Alyssa!" I said a little louder. No response. Now I was pissed off.

"Alyssio!" Hehe she hates that nickname. XD

She lashed her eyes at me like a whip, looking at me menacingly. "What?!" she practically screamed at me.

"Jeez. Who lit the fuse on your tampon?" I gasped in mock shock.

She would have usually laughed at that, but -sigh- she didn't. I don't know why I do that sometimes. I just try to avoid a serious situation from being so…serious, by not being so serious about them. Make jokes and stuff. (crack head -_-) right now, Alyssa was seriously ticked off for some reason.

Alyssa just huffed a sigh of annoyance and rolled her eyes at me. Then she turned slightly away from me so that she could keep ignoring me. I bit down on my bottom lip in confusion.

"Um…"

"I turned around to see Sora giving me a questioning stare.

"Sorry." I smiled slightly. "It's…she's fine. I think that she just needs her space right now." She hardly ever got that upset.

Sora smiled a little, to show that he understood, but he still looked at us with thoughtful concern. I coughed awkwardly from the short silence.

"Let's keep going, you three." Queen Minnie pleaded, with Donald and Goofy on either side of her. Sora followed them as I walked behind him.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure that Alyssa was still following us. At first she still just stood there. Then she began walking again, refusing to look at me still.

I still stared at her for a bit. What was wrong with her? She was really starting to kill my mood, being all depressed like that. I sighed heavily. Then I practically almost stumbled over Sora, making him trip over himself on top of Donald and Goofy.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" I offered my hand to Sora.

"Uh. It's ok." Sora just laughed it off. "You're not very observant of your surroundings are you?" he joked, taking my hand and pulling himself up.

"Heh heh." I put my hands behind my back and looked off to the side.

"Sora!" someone hollered. We all looked up to the source of the voice.

_More mice? _I thought. Well I didn't really care anyway, but mice don't talk in my world, and they're not the size of toddlers or wear clothes either.

"Sora. You have brought the two girls with you!" the mouse replied happily, jumping out of his seat.

"Your majesty!" Donald jumped up and down excitedly. He ran over to me and pointed at me. "She has a keyblade!"

_He must be the king, if she's the queen. _I thought.

The king's eyes widened in surprise. Then he walked down until he stood right in front of us.

"Is this true? Sora?" he looked at Sora, who nodded. Then he looked up at me with a friendly grin. "My name is Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse?" Alyssa questioned, finally talking for the first time in forever. (well, for her anyway)

"KING Mickey!" Donald yelled.

"I'm Janine." I introduced myself and Alyssa.

"Right, Janine, could you summon your keyblade for me?"

I looked down at my empty right hand and frowned at it. "I don't know how. I don't think I can." This was all so confusing. I looked at my sister, who just looked back at me with surprised confusion. That's right. She didn't know I had a…keyblade.

Sora walked up and stood next to me. I looked up at him. "You can do it." He pointed it out as if he knew for a fact.

He then turned from me so that we were standing side by side facing the king. Then he held his right arm straight out in front of him, and his keyblade materialized before everyone's eyes. He looked at me and smiled confidently.

I nodded and then looked at King Mickey. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I held out my hand the same way Sora did, and just pictured it there. Then I closed my fingers around a smooth, warm metal.

My eyes opened one after the other, and I saw that I had been clenching the hilt of my keyblade.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!! X3 don't forget to vote on yer fave character! Here is the link again to the poll:

.com/polls/share/16505083/most-popular-oc-character-for-those-who-have-read-my-fanfic


	9. You Ready For This?

**OMG I haven't updated in like 4 months! DX soo sorry about that I had a huge space out and such and was busy! I mean BUSY! Lol plus some relationship issues that I will not get into so yeah I'M BAAACK! Disclaimer.**

**Me: It's just me doing it today -.- lol alright so I do not own kingdom hearts in anyway :P I only own Janine and Alyssa 3 alright shweet ^ ^**

Chapter 9

I looked at the soft sapphire color of the hilt, and the long, slender blade that was my keyblade. It surprised me still to see it in my hand, but it felt so familiar to me, like it belonged there forever.

I could hear Alyssa gasp and I smiled to myself. I looked around at everybody. They were looking at the king with serious looks on their faces, instead if smiling at me. I could guess why. I figured that I getting something like a keyblade meant something. Apparently this was a huge deal.

The king was still staring at me, but it was obvious that his mind was somewhere else.

"Sora, I need to talk to you." He said. Sora nodded and obediently followed the king away from the group and to the other side of the room.

"Janine." Alyssa whispered from right behind me. I turned to see her concerned face. She was on the brink of crying, and her eyes were glistening with tears.

I sighed. She's been crying so much in one day. I looked at the two, Donald and Goofy, who were currently too focused on the king and Sora to notice us. So I took Alyssa by the hand and led her away to the opposite side of the room.

"Alyssa." I whispered, turning to see the first tear fall down her cheek. "Awe! C'mon." I tried to get her to smile. "I'm supposed to be worried here. You shouldn't have to deal with this. Really!"

Alyssa sniffed. "I know…it's just…I miss mom…and dad." She said between sniffs. I hugged her and wiped the wetness off her cheeks. This wasn't like her at all.

"Your eyes are getting all puffy now." I tried to laugh. She smiled a little.

"I just want to go home." She sighed, trying to pull herself together.

"Hey. Maybe we can. I don't know for sure, but this King Mickey guy must have been the one who created that door that got us here. He could take us home. I mean…if home is still…there." I shrugged. It hurt to think about that as being possible, but it was. Earth could very well be destroyed for all I know.

"Alright then!" King Mickey called, returning a short moment after we did. He looked at the three guys. "Sora, Donald and Goofy. I am sure you all remember your previous journeys a couple of years ago."

Sora nodded again, regretfully. I looked at his eyes, which looked pained with understanding and remembrance. My heart reached out to him, because i felt like he'd been through a lot in the past. Although, I don't think I could ever really understand it.

King Mickey continued. "II have an idea. There is a very strong possibility that the source of all the heartless being created has not been destroyed. In fact, I'm certain of it."

"There has got to be a way." Sora said, half to himself. "Darkness will always remain in people's hearts. I know that, but there must be some way that we can keep the heartless from coming out of that darkness."

I exchanged slightly confused looks with Alyssa, but listened attentively. "Do you mean…like a bee hive?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "Y-you know. Bees are buzzing around. But if you destroy the hive then the bees will leave." I felt stupid for even opening my mouth.

"Exactly!" Mickey quipped. I huffed a sigh in order to let the tension put of my system. That was one thing I hated, was being embarrassed. "And then there is the matter of the _queen bee._" We all leaned in slightly. "There has to be a potential source of power. Someone, even more powerful than the nobodies in the Organization. Even more still, even though the Organization members were destroyed completely two years ago, more nobodies like them would have been created along with the creation of heartless."

The three boys' shoulders drooped. Mine did too. Just hearing all of this was making me feel exhausted. I just hoped that there wasn't going to be a quiz on all of this later.

"So, it is up to us to find the source and destroy it." I said, even though I wasn't completely sure of anything at the moment. King Mickey nodded to me.

"We also gotta clear the worlds of heartless, and any other threats, and seal the doors behind us as we go." Sora informed. I blinked in reply, I was getting tired of everything, but King Mickey wasn't about to oblige to a nap anytime soon.

"Now," he began. He then summoned his own keyblade, which was like Sora's, but with a silver hilt and golden blade, and as it appeared in his hand he pointed it and a strange door appeared in front of us. "You guys will first have to go do some…I guess I can say recon, on this world. It was the first world to be attacked and consumed by the heartless. _Your _world." He told us. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of it. We would be going back. My eyebrows knitted together as so many questions whirled around in my head. Would everything be different? Will my parents be there? Will they still be alive? Will _anyone still be alive?_

"You'll be coming with us, your majesty?" Goofy asked.

Mickey shook his head. "I can't. I have matters I need to attend to, but I will come and help if I can. Now go."

Alyssa gripped my arm this time. I resisted from grabbing onto Sora, who was standing right next to me. I looked up at him for comfort, but he looked more than a little scared too. Great. I faced the door, which looked harmless enough, yet menacing at the same time. If that's even possible. I swallowed a bunch of air as Sora took a step forward and gripped the door knob, and braced myself for what lay on the other side.

I could have had all the time in the world, but nothing could have prepared me for this.


	10. The DK of the Dark World

**OMFG! I know it has been forever since I last updated and I am sorry xD I have no excuse, I guess I just kind of lost interest for a while and then eventually forgot about it. Hehe. Anyway the writing style may have significantly changed (I hope improved) So… FINALLY here is the next chapter! :3**

My eyes widened in complete awe as I stared out at the scenery before me. I seriously considered turning around and darting back into the safety of the castle, but the sound of the door being slammed shut destroyed that idea.

"Whoooaa." We all said at once. That was all that _could _be said at the moment.

My eyes were stinging with tears again as I looked at my once beautiful world. Everything around me was coated in darkness. Everything was still around; it was all just… darker. As if someone poured a bucket of black paint over everything.

"I don't know about this…" Goofy said, unsure of the situation. Everyone was clearly nervous. I guess Sora and his buddies had never seen something like this before. Too bad. I had hoped that they would know how to handle this situation.

"Janine!" Alyssa shouted, gripping my bicep tightly. "Do you recognize this place?"

"What? No…" I replied. Then I looked around and shuttered in realization. We were standing in the middle of the freeway and to the right of us was the little convenient store where we last saw our parents disappear into.

_Mom…Dad… _This was almost too much to bear. I could feel as if I might faint at the shock of it all, but i mentally slapped myself.

Then I spotted our little car in the parking lot. Without even thinking, I slipped out of Alyssa's grip and ran for the car. I could hear the others calling out to me, but I ignored them. I pulled the passenger door open and reached in and pulled out my green tote bag. I snapped it open and looked inside. All of my stuff was still in there, and they were all still normal looking. I sighed with relief and ran back to the others.

"Janine!" Sora yelled. I looked up at him as I approached him and saw that he seemed a little bit pissed.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Donald yelled, clearly a bite _more _that pissed at me.

"You gotta be careful Janine. Don't go runnin' off like that again." Goofy scolded. He just looked relieved that I didn't get hurt.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around me, not saying a word.

"Sorry." I replied. "I couldn't help it."

Sora just put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't ever leave my side again, ok?"

"Uh… yeah…" I replied. _Okay… _

He smiled and nodded. Then he summoned his keyblade. "We've got to be on our toes. Everyone, be ready. Let's find that keyhole."

I stepped away from Alyssa and also summoned my keyblade. I looked at Alyssa, who seemed a bit more nervous than the rest of us, holding a meek looking little sword given to her from King Mickey.

_We are SO not ready for this. _I thought.

"Wack!" Donald quacked in surprise. "Look out!"

We all looked at Donald, who was pointing down the road from us. We followed the direction of his pointing… finger? Feather? Yeah, well we followed it and saw an ominous looking, inky black cloud forming. It was growing from the ground up and getting bigger and bigger until it loomed over our heads like a large building.

"Uh oh." I squeaked. I had to hold the keyblade with both hands, but it still shook in my grasp.

Then, out of the cloud, it seemed like a million pairs of glowing yellow eyes shot open inside the black cloud and stared down at us. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"We can't fight them all!" Alyssa screamed. I nodded my head furiously, though nobody was looking at me.

Sora glanced over his shoulder at us. "Run!"

He didn't have to ask me twice. We all made a run for it, dashing across the parking lot and through the streets of the small town. Donald and Goofy led the way, me and Alyssa in the middle, and Sora bringing up the rear.

I heard Sora grunt and shout, and I could hear the sound of his keyblade knocking back Heartless.

"Sora!" I called. I slowed my pace a tad, planning to help him.

"Don't help me! Help Alyssa!"

I realised he was right. Alyssa could hardly keep them away, as they were coming in from the sides too! I pushed myself to keep pace with her, and attempt to protect her from all of the ugly bug eyed creatures.

I could only keep it up for so long. After about a couple minutes I could really feel the burn in the back of my legs. Alyssa had gotten a fair distance ahead of me and I was heaving pretty loudly. Curse my lazy American lifestyle!

"Keep going!" Sora demanded.

"I-I can't!" I cried.

"You have to!" he shouted. He caught up to me easily and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. I dared to sneak a peek behind me and instantly regretted it.

_Swarms _of heartless were trying to chase us down. It was as of an active wasps nest was smashed open with a baseball bat. A very BIG wasps nest, and we were the idiot holding the bat. Awesome.

I fought back the urge to vomit and pushed myself twice as hard as before. No freaking way I'm gonna stop for THAT!

Ahead of us, Donald and Goofy were looking this way and that way as they ran. They suddenly stopped for a moment and made a sharp left turn. We followed them into what looked like a park.

The park was very small. In the distance you could see a teeter-totter and a swing set and slide. Cement pathways weaved around everything. It was all coated in darkness, like everything else in this world. All except one thing was black.

A fountain sat in the center of the park. It was circular and very tall, with little figures of stone fish spouting black water and creating three waterfalls over the stone. Behind those waterfalls was a keyhole. The outlining of the keyhole glowed slightly.

"There!" Sora shouted. He knocked back one more heartless and raised his keyblade towards the upcoming keyhole. I copied his movements and pointed at the keyhole. As we kept running, a single stream of light came from the two keyblades and hit the keyhole. They keyhole glowed brighter for a moment, and then it just disappeared.

That was it. Now all we had to do was make it back to the door.

We reached the back entrance of the convenient store and entered closing and locking the door behind us. Thank God there was no creepy crawlies inside, but not for much longer. We raced down an aisle and through the front entrance to the parking lot.

Crap.

The door was still there, but it was completely surrounded by heartless. The barrier protecting it could be seen being slowly scraped away.

"They'll get through!" Donald quacked.

Sora wasted no time and quickly shot lightning out of his keyblade, destroying the door. A huge piece of whatever hope was left in me dissipated as the door crumbled to the ground. I felt Alyssa grab my hand for the hundredth time that day and pull me onward.

We backtracked for a bit, back into town. Then Alyssa looked at me, a slight mischievous grin gracing her face. "What say we trick the little bastards?" she said.

I nodded when she told me her plan. It was not the best plan, but it was something. At least something to buy us some time.

"Hey!" we both shouted at the three boys ahead of us. We stopped running, and when they looked back they stopped too. I made sure to have their attention before I motioned for them to follow us and we dashed off the street and through someone's yard.

We reached the parking lot again, and just as suspected the whole herd of heartless were now behind us. The parking lot was currently deserted. Except for our little black car.

"Alright!" Alyssa and I cheered. We ran for the car and Alyssa darted into the back seat. I quickly ran around and into the driver's seat. Sora crept into the passenger's across from me, and Donald and Goofy sat on either side of Alyssa. I pressed a button and heard the _ka-chink _of all the doors being locked.

"Shh!" I hushed, bringing a finger to my lips.

All was completely silent now. All I could hear was the sound of my own breathing and rather quick heartbeat.

Then the heartless came. They crawled all around as they poured into the parking lot. They reached the car and crawled all over it. I sunk back into my seat a bit.

I heard a click and turned around to see Alyssa… with her seatbelt on… gripping the arms of Goofy and Donald with all of her might.

"Really?" I whispered. "What? Do you feel safer now Alyssa?"

"Can they see us?" Sora asked in a barely heard whisper.

"No." I replied, pointing at the windows. "Tinted glass. Now shush!"

The worst part about this whole thing was that we were basically waiting for nothing but our own end. Eventually they would discover we are in here and break in and turn us into heartless. I was waiting to die, and that was it.

Time went by slowly. It seemed like forever we had been sitting there. By then my fingers were gripping the edge of the seat so tightly that they began to tingle and go numb. I was gonna go crazy any second now.

Alyssa's finger appeared between mine and Sora's head's. She was pointing. "Look!" she whispered.

In the sky far ahead of us a light appeared. Two lights in fact. Two identical lights were slowly lowering themselves down to the ground. They were headlights.

"It's the Gummy Ship!" Donald cheered. "We're saved."

I leaned forward and gripped the steering wheel. "But how will we get to it? It's at least a hundred yards away." Then I looked down at my hands on the wheel. I stared at them for a minute.

Face palm! Why the hell didn't I think of it sooner!

I half stood up and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out a shimmering solver key and stuck it into the ignition. It turned and the engine roared to life.

"Oh baby!" I shouted. That was the best noise I've ever heard!

I floored it. The wheels squealed against the ground and lunged forward. I laughed maniacally as the car bumped around from running over the little black demons.

"Buckle up!" Alyssa screamed. I laughed again and steered the car toward the space ship thing that just landed on the highway in front of us. Hundreds of soldiers were pouring out of the entrance.

Heartless clung to the sides of the vehicle. I thought whatever about it until one literally sunk through the metal. I screamed and the car swerved violently. A ball of fire appeared and destroyed it. I turned and smiled my thanks at Donald, who was holding his wand above his head, ready for the next one.

"Janine! Watch the road!" Alyssa squealed.

I faced the front and slammed in the brakes when the Gummy Ship appeared right in front of us. Even though I had no freaking idea what I was doing, I shifted gears and sharply turned the wheel. We drifted to a halt, slamming into the side if the ship and sending all of the heartless flying off of us.

I couldn't let go of the steering wheel. I was completely bewildered at myself. My mouth hung open and I stared forward. I turned my head and saw everyone else looked the exact same way.

"Jan…" Alyssa muttered.

I smiled and kicked the door open. "Alyssa! That learners of yers can kiss my ass!"

A soldier looking guy in metal armour appeared before us when we all got out and stood in a group. He was wearing an insignia on his chest which I assumed was the Disney Castle insignia, being there was a mouse head in the center.

"Our royal Highness has sent for your rescue, young heroes." He announced, saluting us. "We shall remain and try to save what can be saved from this world as you continue on your quest."

I sighed in relief. Donald and Goofy quickly ran into the Gummy Ship. Sora followed them and I began to walk in behind him.

It wasn't until I was inside that I realised it. I whipped around and saw Alyssa beginning to run towards the all-out war playing out in front of us.

"Alyssa!" I squealed. Fear welled up inside me, giving me enough energy to catch up to her and grab her by the shoulders. "What are you thinking!"

"Let go, Janine!" she snapped, trying to break free.

"No! Get on the ship right now!"

She smiled softly at me. "I have hope, Janine. I have hope for this world. I have hope that it can be saved. That our parents can be saved. Somehow… I know this is what I have to do."

Tears began to pour down my face. "But…"

She pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back as tight as I could. There was no way I was going to let her face these things alone. "I'll stay with you then. I'll help you find Mom and Dad."

"No." she replied. She took a step back and wiped the tears off my cheeks. Jeez, you'd think I was the little sister and not her. "You have to go with Sora. That keyblade you hold in your hand chose you for a reason. You need to help Sora. I want to do what I can here, but you have to go."

My lip quivered in defeat. There was no changing Alyssa's mind when she had her heart set on doing something. She was just too stubborn.

I hugged her again. "I'll find you." I whispered.

She laughed. "Not if I find you first." Then she stepped away and gave me one last smile before disappearing into the crowd.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes before returning to the Gummy Ship.

"Gummy Ship Engineers to your posts!" Donald was barking orders as two little chipmunks ran around all frantic.

I sunk into a seat by the window and hugged my knees to my chest. A final tear ran down my cheek as I gazed out window and watched the ship slowly lift off of the ground. It hummed as it built up speed. Soon I could see Earth slowly getting smaller as we got farther away.

"Janine…"

I turned and saw Sora sitting next to me. He looked worried. Clearly he could tell that I was crying again.

I wiped that tear off and sighed shakily as I looked up at him. "Alyssa stayed behind." I admitted weakly. I had left my sister behind. It made me feel like I was a terrible person.

Sora said nothing. He leaned and pulled me into a warm hug. I sighed again and wrapped my arms around his waist. The hug felt really good and it was just what I needed at that moment. I held onto him for what felt like minutes. Then my eyelids grew extremely heavy and I eventually drifted to sleep.

**Woo that was long eh! REVIEW! :D:D::D:DD::D:D:D**


	11. Goin Down The Bayou part 1

**Hey. SO yeah I do feel bad for putting you guys off for so long, so I'm gonna try and make it up to you guys (who actually like my story) and post is much as possible :D**

**REVIEWWW! ;)**

I felt extremely stiff when I finally woke up. I groaned and stretched and flipped over onto my stomach in the bed.

Bed? I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows. I was in a small room. The only things inside were a nightstand and a bed and wardrobe. There was also a window next to my bed. I pulled off the thin blanket and sat in front of the window. Everything outside was moving past us super-fast, and it all looked like… well, outer space pretty much. Except there were no stars.

I decided to get up and figure out what was going on. I walked into what I guess was the control room.

"Hello?" I called, peering inside.

"Hi!"

"Howdy doo!"

I looked down at my feet and saw the two little chipmunks jumping up and down in excitement. "Aww!" I cooed. I crouched down and picked one of them up in my cupped hands. "Hey!"

"I'm Chip! That's Dale!" the little guy pointed to the other one on the floor. I looked at the one with the bug nose and bucked teeth. I squealed and picked him up too.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Janine." I smiled widely.

"We know." Chip squeaked simply. Then he hopped out of my hands and ran over to a place where there were a bunch of little buttons just small enough for their little bodies to work around.

Dale sat down in my palm. "You've been asleep for two days, you know."

"Really?" I asked. "Wow." I set the little cutie pie down and ran my fingers through my hair. Ewe. Yeah it's definitely been a few days since my last shower. I stood up and decided I would look for a bathroom.

Lord, if there isn't a bathroom in this place I'm gonna rage.

I found one and greedily stepped under the running, steaming water. It felt so completely amazing to get all of that grime off my skin. I would have normally been in there for at least an hour, but I got out quickly because you know how you tend to think about every possible thing when you're in the shower? Yeah, well there was a whole lot to think about and most of it I didn't want to think about.

I was reluctant to get into my dirty clothes. Then I was just amazed to find it clean and wrinkly free on the counter next to the sink. Guess it cleans itself… shweeet.

I re-entered the main lobby of the ship and found Goofy and Donald sitting in their seats, which were facing a giant screen that was like a TV or something. They were talking amongst themselves until they heard me come in. When they spotted my they jumped from their seats and bowed to me respectfully.

I giggled and waved to them. What perfect gents these two are. I guess that comes from living in a castle.

"Hayuck! Good mornin' Janine. Gawrsh, I thought you'd never wake up." Goofy chuckled.

I sighed and sat in that spot next to the window again. "Where's Sora?"

"He's still asleep." Donald said.

A groan came from the hallway and I saw Sora stumble in, rubbing his left eye sleepily. Awe, so cute!

"Speak of the devil!" I laughed. He looked at me in a little half pout and grumbled his way to his seat next to mine. I watched him carefully, kind of staring.

He noticed this and cocked an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Do you use hair gel, Sora?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"What's hair gel?" he asked.

My eyes widened a bit. "So… you make your own hair gel…"

"Uhh…"

"Eww! Just…eww!" I squealed. Then I burst out laughing. It took him a minute before he got it and started to laugh and he pushed my shoulder.

"Hey! Look you guys!" Chip called from his little control box. I watched him skitter across the floor and push a button. The big screen flashed and a digital map appeared. You could see a mini version of the ship moving along a dotted line that drew from one dot to another dot, which was surrounded by a bunch of other dots. I guessed the dot we were moving away from was Earth. It seemed so far away from everything else.

"What world is that?" Sora asked, pointing to the blinking dot the Gummy Ship was closing in on.

"We can't say for sure. Guess you'll haveta find out when ya get there." Dale answered. "In fact. I'd get ready t' leave right now."

"Awesome! Let's go Janine." Sora cheered, offering me his hand. I let him pull me up and he led us to a small chamber.

"What are we doing?" I asked, nervously getting into the small room with everyone.

"We're gonna get beamed down." Sora replied. I had no idea what to say to that.

"Ready!" Chip called from his position, holding his little paw over a button. "Three, two, one-"

"Energize!" I shouted at the last minute with a grin. Light flashed, blinding me and I felt like I was floating for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes when I felt myself fall to the ground. I was on my knees, looking frantically around. Then I looked over myself to make sure I was all there, and I wasn't morphed with one of the others. I saw that movie about the dude in the teleporting machine with the fly and frankly that was a concern for me at the moment.

"Uh, Janine…" Sora said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Let go." He said. I looked at him and noticed I was holding onto his arm for dear life. I let go and stood up.

"So, where are we?" I asked.

All around us were thick trees and vines and swamps. We were standing on a rickety old dock made of rotting floor boards that felt like they were going to break under our combined weight. I looked up at Sora for an answer, but clearly he had no idea where we were too.

"Well, all we gotta do is look around for heartless and find the keyhole, right?" Goofy asked, stepping off of the dock and towards these bushes.

"Yeah. Let's try and find some answers too. But our top priority is to protect the worlds from the heartless." Sora said.

"The King said there were these Nobody guys too." I added.

Sora frowned and clenched his fists in frustration. "Yeah…"

We walked- more like waded- in the muck of the swamp. It was so gross that the shower I had earlier seemed just pointless. The swamp seemed endless and bugs were _everywhere! _

"Ahhh I can't take it anymore!" I squealed. This caused a bunch of bugs to fly off in a huge cloud around us and I screamed. "I want out of this now!"

"Shh! Look!" Sora pointed off to the distance.

We watched as two frogs hopped around like crazy towards us. They were screaming and looked scared.

Wait. Screaming frogs?

"Run!" One shouted. As he did three ugly looking heartless that looked like some kind of algae creatures emerged from the swamp.

"I can't run! I'm a frog!" the girl frog shouted.

"Then hop!" he called back.

"I'm going crazy." I muttered as I watched them.

"Let's help them out!" Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. I did the same and we attacked the heartless. In no time we finished them off.

"Woo." I huffed. I was more disgusted than exhausted. I flicked some algae off my arm and regrouped with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Thank you ever so much. We are in your debt." The male frog said. He stood up on his two back feet and bowed.

"No probs." I shrugged.

"I am Naveen, prince of Maladonia. And this is the waitress, Tiana." He said.

"I'm Sora. This is Janine, Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced.

"Why do you guys act like people?" I asked.

"Prince Nutter Head here talked to a Shadow Man and got himself turned into a frog. He made me kiss him and since I'm not a princess I turned into a frog too." The girl frog explained.

"You, uh, wouldn't happen to be a princess now… would you?" Naveen gestured to me, wiggling his non-existent eyebrows and puckering his lips.

"Hehe no." I replied. Ew. Just…ew.

"Are you sure? Just one kiss." Naveen coaxed, hopping towards m with his slimy lips puckered out even more.

"She doesn't want to kiss you." Sora replied, sounded rather irritated I might add.

"Yeah… don't think I'd risk it anyway. Sorry." I smirked.

"Anyway." The girl frog put in. "We're on our way to see Mama Odi about our little… problem." She shot a glare at Naveen as she said the word problem. "She's a shaman that can turn us back to normal."

"Hey. We'll help you out if you'd like. Wouldn't want to run into anymore heartless on the way there." Goofy chuckled.

"Well we've sort of got some protection already…" Tiana said.

"eeAAHHH!"

"What the hell was that!" I squealed. Sora summoned his keyblade. I did too… after I hid behind him.

"Louis." The two frogs answered.

We followed the frogs through the bushes, whacking at the prickle bushes that came up to my thigh, but the frogs could pass under easily. I was getting ancy thinking something like a heartless or snake was going to grab at my feet.

"Ow! Easy!" someone whined.

We walked around a thick cluster of trees. I couldn't hold in the scream that escaped my lips when a big ass gator came into view. There was a little firefly hovering over the alligator, holding a thorny seed like thing that came from the bushes surrounding us.

"Who's this now?" the firefly asked. I recognized the accent as Cajun. I went to Mardi Gras before with my Uncle Dave. Good times man… good times.

"Uh, this is, uh…" Naveen began, but couldn't finish.

"Sora." Sora said with a smile.

"Donald!" Donald said.

"Goofy." Goofy said with a wave.

_Oh great. You managed to introduce all of us before now I gotta do it myself? Lazy ass. _Haha jkjk. "Hey, I'm Janine." I said politely.

"Good to meet ch'all!" the firefly flashed a toothless grin. "My name's Raymond, but you can call me Ray. This here gator is Louis."

Louis just whimpered in his current situation, which happened to be prickly seeds covering almost every inch of his bum. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing at him.

"Oh now Cher, I know we gotta get to Mama Odi lickity split, but this particular extractification (not a real word btw :P) is gonna take a while, yeah." The firefly said.

"Aw. Poor Louis." Tiana cooed, patting Louis' nose.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Louis said. Then he screamed from having another prickly being pulled out. He listed off a bunch of food I couldn't even repeat after just hearing him say it. Sounded fancy. Delicious even. That's when I realised how hungry I was. No American goes more than a couple hours without food. Now that I think about it I've gone THREE DAYS without food.

"How about some swamp gumbo?" Tiana suggested, starting to pull leaves off of a pumpkin.

Funny enough, pumpkins actually grow out here. Heh, who knew?

So it was decided, after everybody was filled in on our mission as much as possible, they would make dinner and we would patrol the area for heartless.

We split up to make up time, but I didn't go far. As I walked along I kept the fireplace that had been started in my peripherals as I marched through the muck. It really smelled bad too. I kept on swatting away mosquitoes constantly.

"Grrr. I want to be back in the desert." I mumbled. I was never actually in the desert, but Vegas was surrounded by desert. The awesome part about that was that it was too hot for mosquitoes!

A flash of movement caught my eye and I whipped around just in time to block a jump attack from an ugly Heartless that looked like it was made out of vines and moss. More that looked like it surrounded me. I held my keyblade out, but its viney fingers wrapped around it. I wrestled with it for a minute and just when I felt like I was going to crumble under this thing's weight, something dark and smokey engulfed it and made it disappear.

The sudden release of tension made the muscles in my legs cave and I fell to the ground. I looked up for my rescuer, but there was nobody in sight.

"Hello!" I called. Nobody replied. I looked all around. There was nothing. Not even any heartless. They were all gone now. I dismissed my keyblade and stood up, brushing off the leaves that clung to my bottom. "Uh… thank you!" I shouted, hoping they could hear me. _That was weird…_

I was starting to get used to the idea that animals could talk now. Donald being a duck and Goofy being a…dog. Apparently Sora and I were the only people here that could talk to them because we are from a separate world. He explained this, and other things, as we all talked around the fire that was keeping the _pumpkin soup _warm.

Pumpkin soup is good. I had seconds and thirds, ignoring the fact that it was made by a frog.

Ray told us all about his love, Evangeline. I awed at him like the total girl that I am. Seeing someone in love is literally the best thing in the world, besides actually being in love, which I never have. Don't know if I ever will now, given the circumstances...

Ray was telling jokes now and Tiana and Naveen were unconsciously flirting with each other. I inwardly awed at them. _Jeez I gotta stop awing :/_

Later that night I listened as Sora told me the story of his adventures before now. "So… the Nobodies had this big and nasty organization you say?" I said to Sora.

"Yup. Nasty. We thought we got them all, but I guess we were wrong." Sora said with a shrug.

I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned up against a rotten log. Sora was doing the same next to me, but with one leg bent up and the other straightened out.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. "It sounds like you've had a pretty rough past couple of years. I'm sorry."

"It's not so bad." Sora said as he tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back to look at the sky too. "Once this is over and done with, I just hope that I can go back to my home and _stay _there."

"Right…" I replied. I frowned a bit. _Where will I go after this? I have no home now… _I shook my head slightly and paid attention to the sky. "Hey, look. The evening star." I raised my hand and pointed to it.

"Oh!" Ray gasped breathlessly. I looked at him and saw him being all smiles and having googly eyes. "There she is! The sweetest firefly in all creation."

"Evangeline?" Tiana asked, hopping onto a Lilly pad and looking around for her.

Louis gobbled up the rest of his soup and said through his mouthfuls. "I wanna meet this girl. Where she at?"

"Why, she is glowin right there in front of y'all." Ray exclaimed. He flew up to the sky and stared up at the star shining above us.

"That star?" I asked in a hushed tone so Ray couldn't hear.

Ray then started to sing. "Look how she lights up the sky. _Me Belle Evangeline_."

"Oh wow…" I muttered, smiling widely. Too cute, but at the same time tragic. You could clearly see the obstacle here. Still, I listened as Ray sang a song to the star.

Ray continued to sing and I resisted the urge to tear up as he kept going. Then Tiana and Naveen started to dance along to the music. Louis started to play his trumpet and setting a whole romantic setting.

Me and Sora exchanged glances.

Umm, can you say awkward!

I was SO relieved when Sora just smiled and looked back at Tiana and Naveen. _That would have been weird._

"Janine…" Sora said. I turned my head slightly and met his blue eyes. "Uh… if there's…you know…" he was acting nervous.

"Yeah?" I replied nervously, whipping my head back to face him. Where is this going?

"If the worst happens for your world, you can come back with me to Destiny Island."

"What?" I asked, having all my attention on him now.

"Yeah. I mean, Riku and Kairi, and the others would like you. Plus, you know, you're my friend and, well, what else could I do. You're already helping me so much now." Sora rambled.

I giggled and touched his shoulder. "Thanks, Sora."

Anyways, the two frogs danced until the song ended. They stopped spinning around and stared into each other's eyes, their faces getting closer and closer.

"Oh!" I whispered/ shouted excitedly.

Naveen looked totally into it, but Tiana seemed to have a sudden awakening of some kind and hopped away from Naveen.

"Aw! Come one!" I complained, crossing my arms over my chest. Bogus! Did anyone else see the fireworks! I would have gone for it! Ahem…

We all watched in utter disappointment as Tiana hopped off. None of us were as disappointed as Naveen looked. He sighed sadly and looked down at his feet. His eyes went from sad and slowly they grew wide as he stared down. Then he fell to the ground and was swept off by some big shadow.

"Tiana!" he cried.

Tiana looked back In horror and started to chase after him. "Naveen!" she called.

"Heartless!" Donald shot up from where he had dozed off.

"Not sure!" Sora said. We all got up to chase after Naveen.

"They're gettin away!" Goofy hollered.

We tried helplessly to catch up to him, but Naveen seemed to get further and further away.

Poof!

Bolts of orange light shot up and the shadows disintegrated. We all looked up and a small old lady appeared. She giggled. "Not bad for a 197 year old blind lady."

"Go, Gramma!" I cheered.

She chuckled again and then growled. "Now which of you naughty dearies messed with the Shadow man?"

**WEW! This was a long chapter xD please review~~ =3**


	12. Going Down The Bayou part 2

We arrived at Mama Odi's house. Mama lives in a boat in a tree in the Bayou. Say that ten times fast! :D

Tiana and Naveen told Mama Odi about their problem. She seemed to act all crazy, but I kind of picked up on the fact that she was dancing around answering the question for a bit. Then she asked what they needed. They repeated the question and Mama Odi fed them some fortune cookie stuff.

I was having a staring contest with a jar of eyeballs when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and looked down at Mama Odi.

"There's a darkness that brings you here dearies." She said, looking at the four of us. "Y'all know what you need?"

I could think of a few things… "Um, no thank you." I replied with a smile.

Mama Odi cocked an eyebrow at me then smiled. "I see. Well, perhaps I could give y'all a little somethin' somethin'. To help y'all on yo little quest."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Mama Odi walked to the other side of the boat house and stood over a bathtub filled with soup. She took her club like thing and stirred it around.

"Y'all got any questions for the gumbo, dearies?" she asked.

I stood next to Mama Odi and stared down at the gumbo. Then I looked at Sora. He stood next to me. "How about a way to defeat the heartless and the Nobodies once and for all." He said.

Mama Odi hummed and stirred the gumbo. It started to glow a bright orange color. She kept on stirring until a picture formed in the middle of it. It was no longer glowing, but turned to this dark blue screen, like we were watching TV.

"Hmm… this is different." Mama Odi muttered, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

I crouched down next to her, staring into the tub. "What do you mean? What is it?"

"Hush." She replied. I sighed and we all watched in silence.

Black smoke seemed to swirl around, like droplets of ink in a glass of water, until the whole thing was completely black. Then, in the center, a blinding white light appeared in the shape of a keyhole. A silhouette appeared in the middle of the light, of two people standing before it. Black smoke seemed to be leaking off of one of them.

That uneasy feeling came back to me. I didn't want to watch anymore, but I couldn't look away…

Then the two people stood back to back, and then a whole bunch of other silhouettes appeared from the darkness and swarmed them, blocking out all of the light completely.

Nothing but darkness again.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I looked at Mama Odi for answers.

"Hmm… that is confusin'." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. He seemed a little irritated. I was too, but Sora seemed down right upset. "You said you would help us! What the hell was that?"

I winced when his voice rose a bit at the end. It didn't seem like Sora swore a whole lot. Plus, I felt really bad about an old blind lady being yelled at. It's just something that you don't do.

"Now, now, boy. All I can tell ye is this." Mama Odi said. She sat down in her chair and _looked _down at all of us. "You need darkness and light to find the light within the darkness. Only then will you achieve your goal."

Sora growled. "But I already did that how many times already!" then he furiously stomped off and out of the boat house.

I sighed as I watched him go. I looked back at Mama Odi. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, dearie." Mama Odi smiled. "That boy has been threw plenty of troubles. It's up to you to help him. You are chosen for it."

My eyes narrowed as I thought about it. "Yeah…"

Even though I didn't completely understand everything yet, I knew she was right. So I decided to follow Sora. I excused myself while Naveen and Tiana kept talking with Mama Odi and ran after him.

I was slowly crawling down the ladder when I heard Sora angrily grumbling words not that far ahead of me. I sighed, doubting going after him, but I was already doing it so I might as well.

"Hey!" I called after him, jumping down the last five feet. The sun had started to come up not that long ago. I was a little surprised to see that it was already morning.

Sora looked over his shoulder at me and huffed angrily, running his fingers through his spiky hair. "I'm sorry." He growled.

I walked up to him. "Don't be sorry. I can't really understand how you're feeling, because I'm not the one that's had to pull the heartless plug over and over and they just keep coming back. I can guess that it's really frustrating and scary."

Sora looked at me with his big glue eyes. They glistened with a look that was almost like helplessness. He blinked rapidly and turned away, bringing his hands to his eyes and rubbing them to catch unfallen tears.

"To tell you the truth…" Sora said, looking at me again. "I'm terrified. Every time something like this happens it gets worse and worse. What if it's too much for me this time? What if I can't do it?"

I closed the gap between us and touched him arm. "It's ok, Sora. You have all of your friends here with you." I smiled hopefully at him.

He managed to laugh slightly and my smile grew. "I know. Thanks Janine."

We heard the old door creak open and Donald and Goofy walked out with Naveen and Tiana in front of them. We all got the info we came for and now apparently we have to head 'er down to New Orleans so Naveen can make kissy kissy with some princess chick. Should be interesting.

The whole _this should be interesting _thing that I said earlier. More or less true. Louise had this grand idea that we would stow away on a Mardi Gras boat. The fact that he was a big ass, scary mofo of an alligator didn't cross his mind at all. No worries.

I climbed over the guard railing of the boat along with everybody else. Louise made a big crash noise as he flopped down, and Donald and Goofy did pretty much the same thing. I laughed as I watched them fumble all over each other for a bit, scrambling to get up, but just wound up tripping over each other some more.

The sound of jazz music made Louise get up and start to dance around a little. Then the sound of footsteps made all of us jump.

"Hunters with guns?" Louise asked.

"Hide you retard!" I cried in a hushed tone.

Louise tried to scramble into this tube like thing, I don't know what it was for, but his butt got stuck. I face palmed and sighed as he tried to make himself look like a box. Some dudes in animal costumes rounded the corner and saw him. They thought he was a guy in _costume _for crying out loud! Then they made him follow them when he played his trumpet for them.

"Hey duck, dog, are you comin' or what?" the guy in a lion costume asked.

"Uh…" Donald and Goofy mumbled. They looked up at me and Sora. I motioned with my hand for them to go with them.

"We can't miss this! Louise finally gets to play with the big boys!" Ray exclaimed happily.

"Are you guys coming?" Tiana asked.

"I think we need to look around first." Sora replied.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you." I agreed.

"Naveen?" Tiana asked.

"I'll catch up with you later." Naveen said with a small smile.

I shook my head. Why is love so complicated? Then I took off, Sora followed close behind.

Me and Sora searched every inch if this boat and found absolutely nothing. It was getting dark and I was starving! When was the last time I ate? I don't even remember! Do you not realise how many levels of wrong that is?

"I'm hungry. " I cried, leaning against the railing.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"What? You're not?" I asked in disbelief. "But you're a boy!"

Sora shrugged. "So?"

I growled and started walking. That kitchen had to be somewhere, but I wouldn't be allowed to just waltz in and help myself. _There must be a window I can crawl through… _I thought. So I started to sneak around, peaking through windows. I assumed Mission Impossible mode, making a gun with my hands and humming the theme song.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, walking casually behind me.

"Shhhhhh!" I hushed, crouched as low as possible. Then I did a half-assed barrel roll and bumped into a wall. "ow."

I stood and looked up. "Hazah!" I pointed to the very topmost post of the boat. "Maybe up there!" I declared. I ran up to the second floor of the boat, Sora in tow behind me once again, and I started to climb.

"Janine!" Sora called.

"Shush! They'll hear you!" I whispered back, already halfway up.

"Geeeze." Sora complained as he started to climb after me.

I made it to the top and peeked over the edge, balancing with my tippy toes on the railing. I gasped and ducked my head after I saw Naveen and Tiana sitting at a makeshift dining table. There was a rose and champagne bottle and a lit candle putting a soft yellow glow over everything.

"OMG!" I whispered excitedly.

"What?" Sora asked, appearing by my side.

"Oh!" I cried, pushing his head down. "Be quiet you oaf!"

"Whaaaat?" Sora asked again, whispering this time. I pointed at Tiana and Naveen. We fell into complete silence as we watched.

Naveen and Tiana talked for a little bit over a plate of minced fruit. Then I saw Naveen reach for a walnut shell. I gasped, knowing what it was for.

"He's gonna ask her to marry him!" I squealed, jumping up and down on my toes.

"Maybe we should leave." Sora suggested, tugging on my arm a bit.

"Psh! Yeah right. I wanna watch." I huffed. Sora groaned and we looked back. I stifled a giggle when I saw Naveen covered in fruit, fumbling over his words and scrambling. He was just about to say the words when Tiana had a total ADD moment and hopped off to look at a building.

"I can't hear them!" I complained. Tiana leaned against Naveen. Their backs were to us so we couldn't see what was happening. "Not fair!"

"Deporting to New Orleans!" some guy shouted. Then Naveen got up and left Tiana there by herself.

"That jerk!" I cried, throwing my hands up.

"He was so close!" Sora whined.

"I know right!"

I hopped back down to the floor after Sora and we went to find everybody.


	13. Going Down The Bayou final part

Sora and I got off the boat after looking everywhere for people. We couldn't even find Louise, and his big green butt is pretty hard to miss. We stepped off and I immediately spotted Tiana and Ray talking to each other.

"Sup!" I hollered over the cheering crowd.

Tiana looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. She looked again at Ray and hugged him before taking off.

"Hey!" Sora called. We chased after her.

"Just you wait!" Tiana exclaimed happily. "Keep your eyes open for the biggest, brightest float there, with a princess about to kiss herself a… frog…" Tiana stopped. We stopped behind her and looked up to see a big, bright float passing us. On top was a fat guy in a king costume, and a young man and women standing together with elbows locked in front of a priest.

I could see the hurt look on Tiana's face and I realised that we were looking up at a human Naveen about to get married to blondie up there on that float. "That manwhore!" I cried angrily.

Tiana took off in a flurry, Ray went after her. She looked totally broken hearted, which just made me even madder. I stomped out of the crowd and stared up at the float furiously. "Hey!" I called. "Naveen!"

They dark, handsome guy on the float peered down at me and looked at me in disgust. Then he looked back at the priest as he spoke the typical marital words.

I growled and walked right up to the float. "Hellooooo! Naveen! What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled. He glared down at me with a shut-the-hell-up look on his face.

"Sora? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"If any of you objects to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

"We object!" Sora hollered.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

A few people in the crowd gasped at our outbursts. The _king _looked ready to raise hell on us, but then suddenly the real Naveen, still a frog, hopped onto the guy's shoulder and grabbed a talisman looking thing that was around his neck. The fake Naveen screamed like a girl and he fell off the float.

"Come on!" Sora cried, chasing after him into the church. I followed him and we pushed the doors open after the guy tried to keep us out.

"Lawrence! Why?" Naveen asked in disbelief.

"Payback." The guy replied angrily.

"Get back out there!" a tall, scrawny guy appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. I summoned my keyblade and wielded it at him. Sora did the same.

He seemed to just notice us standing there and he laughed "Dr. Facilier, and I'm your worst nightmare." Wow cheesy much? Then he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. These shadows appeared and started attacking us.

"Ah!" I cried, swinging my keyblade at them. They seemed to burst and disintegrate when I hit them. I smirked and swung at more of them, but they were really fast. I felt something cold wrap around my ankle and pull me to the ground roughly. I landed hard on my side and swung blindly at it. The shadow that had me down disintegrated, but more surrounded me.

"Sora!" I cried, swinging more and more. I glanced over my shoulder and saw he was in a similar predicament.

"Stop him!" Facilier cried. I looked and saw that Naveen had grabbed the talisman as both men were distracted and chucked it. Ray appeared, I just noticed him, and he grabbed the talisman and escaped under the door. The man whistled again and more shadows appeared and chased after him.

I struggled to stand, but the shadow heartless were everywhere attacking me, drawing out my energy where they touched me. There was a flash of lightning and I saw it came from Sora's keyblade. He stood and cleared away all the heartless around him and quickly came to help me.

The fat guy that used to look like Naveen cowered away in the corner. Sora helped me to my feet and we rushed to catch the guy before he took off.

"Not so fast!" Sora yelled, holding his keyblade up at him.

Facilier looked over his shoulder with a smirk as he was opening the church doors. I could see the dark smoke seep from his body, showing that he had become a heartless. He just simply snapped his fingers and a bagillion heartless shadows surrounded us. He left laughing maniacally.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted after him.

"We have to catch him!" Sora said, lashing out at a bunch of them.

"There's too many." I said.

"There's always too many." Sora smirked, putting us back to back. I sighed in agreement.

As we fought on these shadow heartless were proving to be a huge problem. I mean, they're on a wall or on the floor like a regular shadow so you have to hit the building to kill them, and they can grab you when you're not even near the wall! There should be a rule book of fighting fair or something!

As I was arguing with myself I was pulled to the ground once again. I cursed and tried to get away, but it was dragging me off far from Sora. I screamed, and Sora was quickly chasing after me. The heartless that grabbed me had my arms held down too, so I couldn't use the keyblade. I looked up at Sora and saw that he stopped running. He had a red orb hovering in his palm. It absorbed into his skin and light burst from him, blinding me for a second. When my vision cleared I saw Sora with TWO keyblades and his clothes were now red and sparks were flying off of it.

"Cool!" I said in awe, despite the fact that I was being mauled by shadows.

Sora seemed to be moving at super speed as he lashed out at all the heartless. I just sat there in awe of the event, no help to him at all, but it seemed like he didn't need my help at the moment. In no time at all the heartless were wiped out. The church was empty once again.

"Woo!" I cheered, jumping up. "Sora! That was the most badass thing I ever saw!"

Sora put his hands behind his head and chuckled. "It was nothing." He said modestly.

"You HAVE to teach me that!"

"I don't know…" Sora teased. "Hey, we have to help! Let's go."

I nodded and followed him out of the church. As we ran after Facilier, I looked over my shoulder at the church. _Shouldn't there be some sort of mystical Godly law that says heartless can't go inside churches? I mean really! _

We ran for what felt like forever until we reached the outside of town and into a graveyard. I looked around and spotted a beautiful African American woman, looking like she was in some sort of trance. Shadow Heartless surrounded her, with Facilier next to her twirling his hand in front of her eyes, which had black smoke leaking out of it, and whispering into her ear with a creepy smile on his face.

"That's Tiana!" Sora shouted in realisation. I gasped when he said this, and looked down at the talisman in her hand.

"Tiana!" I called. We reached them and took out all of the heartless that were around her. Facilier backed away from us.

I looked over at Tiana. She blinked, the light of reality returning in her eyes. She looked at Facilier angrily. "My father never did get what he wanted, but he had what he needed. He never lost sight of what was really important!" she pointed a finger at Facilier's face, getting all up in his business. "And neither will I!" then she threw the talisman down as hard as she could, smashing it into a million pieces.

Dark magic swirled around everybody. The talisman disintegrated and Tiana turned back into a frog. Facilier looked down at the ground where the talisman fell in disbelief.

"NO!" he cried, feeling around the ground. "How will I ever pay back my debt?"

Some eerie music started playing and some tiki mask looking guys popped out of nowhere, singing. Facilier screamed and cried, trying desperately to reason with them, but he was sucked into the ground. The magic disappeared and a tombstone read Dr. Facilier.

I looked at the tombstone and couldn't help but giggle. "That's what you get, fool."

That's when Donald and Goofy decided to show themselves. I looked at them. "Ugh. _Perfect _timing you two!"

"Yes! We beat them!" Sora cheered, fist pumping like a total goof.

"Are you ok, Tiana?" I asked.

Tiana nodded. "I've got to go find Naveen. It's almost midnight." Then she started to hop off.

We all moved to follow her, but a bright twinkle of white light caught my eye. I looked up at the sky. Evangeline, the evening star, was shimmering brighter and bigger than usual in the dark blue sky.

Sora walked up to stand next to me. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." I replied. Then my keyblade appeared in my hand. I looked at it and realised what was happening. I looked up at Sora, who also had his keyblade out. We both turned to look up at Evangeline. She twinkled brighter and bigger, until she was about the size of the sun, and the shape of a bright keyhole appeared in the sky.

Bright lights flashed around me and Sora. In sync, the two of us raised our keyblades and pointed it at the keyhole. The lights danced around at lightning speed until a huge flash of white light blinded me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when I opened them again everything was back to normal.

"Time to go?" I asked Sora. He nodded. "Awe shoot! What about Tiana and Naveen?"

He looked back to the town and looked at the clock tower. It was five minutes to midnight. He smiled. "No matter what happens, I'm sure everything is just fine now."

I sighed. "Ok."

We were beamed up back to the Gummi Ship and shot back into space. I walked up to a window and watched the little world get smaller and smaller. Above I saw Evangeline shining ever brighter in the sky, only this time there was another star next to her, like it was meant to be there all along.

Something about that new star brought tears to my eyes. They were sad, but happy tears at the same time. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked over to see Sora standing behind me. He didn't say anything, just looked out the window. I smiled softly and looked back out the window. We remained there until the two stars disappeared completely.

**YEAAAh I kind of avoided the whole Ray dying thing, because I hate how much that part makes me cry just thinking about it. Plus I wanted to wrap this world up as quickly as possible because frankly, I didn't think it would take that long XD anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIW!**


End file.
